robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Fade
ROBLOX is usually a normal site, and nothing too weird happens. . However, that's not always the case . . . This story is a good example. So, it was an ordinary Saturday, or so I thought. None of my steam friends were online, and my brother was busy playing mobile games. So I decided to play ROBLOX, I scrolled through the games for a good bit until I found something good. I didn't feel like playing Jailbreak, Murder Mystery 2, and I finally settled on DESIGN IT! I played a few rounds when a new player joined. They joined around voting time, and once we'd finished the new theme was jumbled up symbols and letters. The server must have been hacked, so I left the game and rejoined. For some reason, they rejoined and said something along the lines of . . . " ''You're not going anywhere. ''" I had wondered out of all of the millions of people on ROBLOX, why me? And so I had asked them just that in which he had replied " ''Why do you need to know? ''". I stopped myself from replying, but I decided to try to report the user. . . I entered something in under hacking. I was hoping that my report would be read. But anything I tried to write just faded away. The menu shut and the user said " ''I don't think so. ''". I tried to close the window but the close button had vanished. I tried to type in task manager too to close it, but the text would fade before I could type anything. I felt helpless. My mouse cursor started to fade, too. Luckily I had a touch screen so I tried to close it that way, so I decided to restart the computer. But the text had faded as well. The rest of the screen started to fade, slowly. My webcam turned on. I covered it as soon as possible. My arms felt weak and I felt like I was gonna' puke. My heart raced, chills ran up my spine. I was thinking over and over "I don't wanna' die, I don't wanna' die. ". I slammed my laptop shut and made sure all my windows and doors were locked. I went downstairs, into the kitchen, and got the biggest knife I could find. I clutched it in my fingers and ran upstairs, careful not to stab myself. I sat there for 10 minutes, those 10 minutes felt like 10 hours. I finally gathered the courage to open my laptop. It seemed to be logs for torture victims. My heart sank into my chest. I tried to open the other tabs, but nothing worked. It was all fading again. I didn't want to go through that ordeal again, so I brought the computer down to the shops for repair. It was hacked beyond repair and was needed to be replaced. After I had gotten my new computer, I tried to log into my ROBLOX account. I couldn't log in so I went to the page. The character was missing a face, pale, and hanging from a noose. I had no idea what had happened, but I'd advise you be very careful about who you associate yourself with. Goodbye.